Generic bearing arrangements are known, for example, from the DE 10355363. This document describes a bearing arrangement comprising a bearing and a bearing support, wherein at least two molded plastic parts are arranged at the bearing support, which engage with a groove-shaped recess at the bearing ring, so that the bearing and the bearing support are axially and radially fastened relative to each other. Thereby, the groove-shaped recess comprises at least partially an undercut in axial direction, which ensures a fastening of the molded plastic parts. The molded plastic parts themselves are formed as separate parts, which are formed in corresponding recesses at the bearing support using injection-molding.
However, a disadvantage of this prior art is, that the groove-shaped recesses have to be deliberately lathed into the bearing ring, and that the bearing supports have to be subjected to injection-molding for enabling a coupling between the bearing and the bearing ring. Thus, the manufacturing of such hearings and bearing supports is very labor intensive and cost intensive.